Marlene Amador
This is a tribute of user:misytmolla please do not use "The world was made to make us suffer" Marlene is the second tribute in the tier of Twisted soles. Basic Info Marlene Amador District 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Marlene, coming from district 1 has used many weapons before. Marlene is quite tall and she does know how to use a bow and arrow with passion and skill, that would be Marlene's first choice of weapon. Marlene also knows how to use a rapier and is known for her dueling skill with it. Personality: A tough and head-strong girl Marlene is not the first to back away from danger. Marlene is not like most careers, a bit less bloodthirsty and she does not tend to like killing, though her tough and intimidating personality does make up for that. Marlene is quite confident if she wants to say something she believes in she will say it, she speaks her mind and has very strong views. Marlene is a girl you should not underestimate, she is very determined and never lets anything get in her way and does have pride. Marlene would never stay on the sidelines when trying to deal with something, she would always be first to jump in on something she thinks is wrong and it is not rare for her to get in fights and she never gives up, and never backs down and always will fight until her last breath. Marlene is kind and killing does not make her happy, she would not do anything to impress others and she is quite independent, not really seeing company as great fun. Marlene does have trust issues and gaining her full trust is hard, though she is a very trustworthy person and if you gain her trust she will be very loyal and very protective, though Marlene is not afraid of others, and often finds herself laughing at the stupidity of the careers and their arrogance as she is quite smart, she tries to find laughter out of small things and always seems happy, like nothing is wrong. Marlene is a bit of a realist, she thinks seeing the positive thing will always lead to sadness and negativity will mean you have given up, though she is never really sad and is always quite happy. Marlene is very talented at controlling her emotions, you will never see her showing off fear and she always has a brave face on even if she feels like everything has gone to hell. Marlene, compared to many others is actually a very kind person and she does not want to hurt anyone, but does have very strange morale views and can do things that are morally grey. Marlene would not let anyone hurt her friends and her and does want to have honour. Marlene is very daring and she is always trying to go past her limits, sometimes it goes well and sometimes it goes wrong. Marlene tends to always look past the bad things and has taught herself to move on, though she has been affected by her past making her able to move on from disaster, though she does fear losing friends she would try to stay strong for them. Marlene does have a side where she can become very angry and stressed and this is when she is under great pressure, she can't mentally handle it and she becomes paranoid about everything around her. Marlene has had a troubled past and is a bit of a troubled girl though she would never admit her dark secret. Skills: Marlene is quite tall and intimidating and people will know not to mess with her when they meet her and she is not afraid to use that to her advantage. Marlene is very smart and coming from district 1 she has had training prior to the games and knows how to use many weapons. Marlene is also very athletic and fit, she has great stamina and is very physically strong. Weaknesses: Marlene has big trust issues and she really does not trust anyone, Marlene can be very hostile. Marlene can tend to panic and can't handle high stress situations. Marlene also does have no filter, always saying what she is thinking and not reall knowing that it would often others and she does not hold back in fights, only dragging herself further in because she is not afriad, she can make rivals fast. Fears: Marlene is afraid of loss, Marlene has big trust iddues because she may think that people are bad, that is what life has taught her. Marlene would strive to protect anyone that she mamages to form a connection to as it is so rare and she has great care for them, like she needs to protect them. Marlene knows the harsh reality of the world and is scared of it, Marlene knows the games will try to make her lose all hope and destroy her, but that is hard and one thing that could keep her awake at night is friends dying, Marlene can not face the loss of a friend after her past life. Though she would always stay strong for them. Reasons for Winning: Marlene volunteered for the games becuase she wanted to make her deceased parents proud and she did it for herself, not becuase she wants to murder children and be given fame for murder, that is not what she wants. Marlene wants to be able to win so she can prove to herself she is a warrior, after she killed her dad (by accident) he called her a "weak and useless girl" and she has been haunted by those words and she wants to show everyone she is not weak and that she is strong, also she does have pride so it does not slip her mind about all the love she would recieve, she wants to start her life over again as she has had a tough first one.. Training Stragedy: Marlene would secure a position as a career and she will try to stay around them, always near the strong ones to see who she can trust and she will aim to go to the crowded areas, to learn more about the tributes and watch them. Marlene will tend to learn skills she does not know and will develop what she already knows and will not shy away from showing off her skill and strength. Marlene will aim for a high score. Token: A small lock of brown hair, weaved into her own hair, it was once her sisters. Alliance: careers Looks Marlene is beautiful, round intelligant grey eyes with long elelashes. Marlene has golden blonde hair that falls in long curles down to her shoulders with an ash black fringe. Marlene has quite pale skin and has a slender face, she is quite tall at 6,2 and is above average in muscle, looking like she is quite a tough fighter that has a beautiful face that looks like it is full of wisdome but always armed with a cocky grin. Backstory I am Marlene Amador, i was born and raised in district 1. I lived with my older sister, Pasha and my mom and dad. My family were quite wealthy, the Amador family were known to be quite powerful throughout district 1 and my family had connections with the Capitol. I did not like being around my family, my father was a great fan of the Hunger Games, often going to the Capitol to bet and watch them as he was the owner of some of the biggest and most important factories in district 1 and was born in the Capitol but moved to district 1 because of his power. My mother was also a massive fan of them and forced me and Pasha into training for them, hoping someday one of us would hold the victor title, i did not care about victory, i just wanted to steer away from the games but luck was never really on my side. I grew up watching kids die, i always felt bad for them but the other kids my age would complain why they died and did not live longer, like life was a game and they were the ones playing it; they were so wrong, little did they know life was the one who played with us. I trained and trained, straining ever muscle and pushing myself to my limit for something i hated with a passion, but i smiled and continued. I grew to become a great warrior but as others looked in awe at me i felt bad, i was being judged on my ability to kill. I realised i needed to run away, i could not live life as this big killer girl, i always dreamt of life in a outer district, where they lived in peace and not fighting each other every day. I knew i was strong and i could survive on my own, i did not need all the luxuries of life. I did training that day and i did not return home, i decided to run in the forest surrounding my district. I did not know where i was going but mystery was never a bad thing. I got to the forest and looked, endless woods into my fate, i took a deep breath and looked back at my district and saw a bloody fight between two people , and then i ran. I was in thew forest for a week before they came, i had a bow and arrow and could hunt with ease, but i could not fight a hovercraft. I screamed and ran, determined not to get caught but i was tangled in a net and dragged up, i screamed and shouted in defiance but it would not work. I was not afraid of what would happen to me, i did not want to be beaten by what i despised. I was pulled in the hovercraft and put on the cold metal floor. I looked up to the peacekeepers, anger in my eyes and spat at them, smiling with arrogance. The head peacekeeper looked at me with disgust, like i was some animal, they were the animals. He told me "Told them we should have shot you on sight, though they said you were important. What is your name?" i was reluctant to give them my name, be forgiven because of my fathers status, but i had to "Marlene A-Amador" They looked around and i rolled my eyes, In stood up and sat down, my head in my hands as they barked orders to move back to district 1. I was dropped in the district square and taken home. I reached home and unlike most people who would hug their kids my parents looked at me in disgrace. I knew how prideful they were of honour and pride. I looked at them and my father walked forward and slapped me hard in the face, my mum did nothing but looked with anger at me. I instantly fought back, my fast connected with his jaw and my knee hit his stomach, i did not give up and i did not stand down. I was usually a happy girl but i was not weak and i never took pain from someone. I pushed my father into the wall and he looked at me with contorted fury "you traitor, you ruined our family name, a traitor to us and Panem, you are weak." I looked at him, a small smile on my face and a little giggle at his stupidity "look at me, you made your own daughter into this, you made her strong" And with that pulled a rapier from the wall, i wish i did not do what i did, i was smarter than that but i was in panic and rage and i lost rational thought. I bent over face to face and whispered "I'm not weak" and without a second thought i pushed the blade in his throat. I gasped at what i had done, i knew i hated him but killing my own father, i moved back, i just stood there with my mouth open and taking in deep breaths whispering "what have i done?" over and over again. I felt dizzy because i killed another person, i never wanted to kill anyone. I heard a whimper and saw my mother, i would die if she told anyone, i did not want to shed more blood. I looked at her, i was not like most kids in district 1 who would instantly stab her and run. I sighed and i knew i needed to be strong. I grabbed the rapier and threw it onto the wall, i would not be something i am not, i would not kill her. I looked at her as she cried "call the peacekeepers, get them to find me and get them to kill me if you want, i am not afraid." I ran out the house, tears fresh in my eyes as i knew my life would be changed forever, it was late at night and went to my sisters room, cut of a strand of brown hair and weaved it into my own hair, to remind me of the good of my life before most of it was taken away. There is always a sea before a rose, i have crossed the sea and only good can happen now. I realised the reaping were close. I did not go look back, i just ran as far away as i could get. I sighed, i felt like life itself was over, i killed my own dad. I did not know what to do but i knew i would pull through, i am tough. I slept on the streets that night, i knew i was not meant to be doing this, i realised i wanted to do what would make my father proud, in his opinion make me a true Amador. I was going to volunteer for the games, i did not have a bright future on the streets and by tomorrow peacekeepers will be hot on my heels. I looked to the floor and i knew what i was going to do, i would not be scared and i would be brave, to will show them the true warrior i am. I smiled, realising who i really am, i am not a true Amador, noble, bloodthirsty and violent and i know i never will be, not that i really want to have those traits, i have started my life over again. I scream i volunteer and i keep my brave face, i am not afraid of the games and i will show the world, my fathers ghost will see i am not weak Song Song: Roots before branches Artist: Room for two Why is chose it: This song is basically saying tat at the start you are unsure ofwho you really are, Marlene is a girl stuck in a life she does not agree with, being forced to be something she is not, in her case a true Amador. Marlene needs to find a place in the world for her and she decided to leave her life, taking a great chance in the game and after a lot of struggle she realises who she really is. The song tells us that in the end after struggle you will find answers, like Marlene did and she is not a true Amador anymore, she is something else that she really is and is happy to be a decides to go in the games to take a chance and show everyone she is not weak, she is strong and tough . I love the song and I hope you like it. Extra Images Reaping .png|Reaping Games.png|Games Victor .png|Victor Black-Hair-With-Blonde-Highlights-for-2014-Hairstyles.jpg|RL MyStyle-24.jpg|Anime Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds